


Cooking with Shinjiro

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cooking, Gen, M/M, Ship is minor enough that you can read it as romantic or mostly platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 06:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11731065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Theodore thinks cooking looks easy, Shinjiro pays the price.





	Cooking with Shinjiro

**Author's Note:**

> Still gonna fill up the Shinjiro/Theodore tag on my own at this point. I'm an unknown person in a small part of the fandom. My city now.

Theodore had never seen someone cook before. Now that he was watching Shinjiro cook, well, he couldn't help but be interested. He was moving so quickly (Shinjiro hadn’t come across as fast to Theodore), and being so precise (he’d seemed more focused on power than accuracy). It was odd to see someone go so against everything he’d thought about Shinjiro. It was also almost frustrating…

Maybe cooking was easier than it seemed. That had to be it, there was no way someone like Shinjiro could move so easily through the kitchen! He could offer his help and it would be even faster. He was already quite agile, after all.

“Shinjiro, could I perhaps offer my help?” He smiled at the taller male and Shinjiro blinked a few times.

“You know how to cook?”

“Well, how hard could it be?”

Shinjiro sighed. “You just dodged the question… Fine, sure. You can help.”

Theodore smiled at him, ready to prove it couldn’t be that hard. Shinjiro made it look so simple, after all. He was ready to do whatever Shinjiro asked him to do, no matter how difficult he tried to make it sound--

“Watch the water and tell me when it boils.”

“Huh?” That was it?

“You heard me, watch the water and tell me when it boils. I’m going to cut vegetables.” With that, Shinjiro moved around him.

Theodore blinked a few times but moved to the stove. Well, this couldn’t be too hard. Just having to wait for it to boil was easy as could be, actually. Though he had to wonder, just how hot was the water? He dipped a finger in and exclaimed a bit.

“That’s warm!”

Shinjiro turned to face him, cutting into a finger before dropping the knife. “What are you doing?”

“Checking the water temperature...Oh dear.” His brow furrowed. “Your hand is bleeding.”

Shinjiro looked back to his hand and cursed under his breath. He pulled out the knife, flinching as he did. “Shit…”

Theodore moved next to him and placed  a hand on his shoulder. “Would you like me to fetch the first aid kit?”

“If you want to, it’s not that deep.” And with that, Shinjiro stuck his finger in his mouth.

“Is that healthy?” Theodore frowned and Shinjiro shrugged.

“Never hurt me before.”

Theodore frowned but nodded. Sucking on a wound could help it. Very interesting information… He should still go grab the first aid kit, however. He was sure that would stop the bleeding much faster. Wasting no more time, he ran off to grab it.

When he came back, Shinjiro has thrown the vegetables covered in his blood in the garbage and seemed to have gotten a new knife, the other rinsed off in the sink. Shinjiro worked fast, no doubt, but his finger was still in his mouth.

“I brought it.” He smiled and moved to stand next to Shinjiro. “Allow me to help you?”

“How do I know you won’t hurt me again.”

“I didn’t mean to startle you into cutting your finger!”

Shinjiro sighed and pulled the finger out of his mouth. “Fine.”

Theodore smiled and thought for a moment. If sucking on a would helped it, would just placing your lips on it help as well? What about using your mouth helped the injury? Well, there was only one way to find out. He leaned over and let his lips brush against Shinjiro’s wound.

Shinjiro cleared his throat and Theodore noticed a blush on his face. “That’s not helping.”

“Oh, then it must be the saliva or tongue that helps the wound?” Theodore blinked, looking up at him.

“...Just stick to normal bandaging and care, okay?”

Theodore frowned, but nodded. He would test this new knowledge later. Maybe not with Shinjiro, since he seemed embarrassed for some reason, but that was fine. Then again, embarrassed Shinjiro was kind of, well, adorable, so… Theodore didn’t know what to do.

For now, though, he’d just try to continue with helping Shinjiro with cooking. It did seem as easy as he thought.


End file.
